PPGs and RRBs in SPAIN!
by sweetiepie33
Summary: The PPGs and RRBs are best friends in high school, and they are taking a trip to spain! But meanwhile, a mysterious villain is chasing them, and might even kill them. Can they defeat the villain and determine their feeling for each other? read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Ppg and rrb in Spain (I do not own the powerpuff girls!)

Many years ago, when the rrbs and ppgs were in kindergarden, Him rised up and became the most power being on earth. The powerpuff girls defeated him and with the new experience they had, they had absolutely no trouble defending Townsville from the less powerful villains. So with the villains too frightened to do evil, they retreated Townsville, making it the most peaceful city on record, then the powerpuff girls retired. And the rrbs gave up evil around the time all of the villains left. Right now the ppgs and rrbs are in high school, they are now friends, but they see each other as a lot more…

It was a normal morning at Townsville high; bubbles and boomer were in Math class. And their teacher, Mrs. Crank, was reviewing the class for their big exam.

"Bubbles!" called Mrs. Crank," Answer this question, what is 9 to the power of 8 times 550?" " The answer is 39600 Mrs. Crank." bubbles said.

Bubbles is now 17, she now puts her hair in long pigtails. She also wears a lot of makeup, but she still keeps a wardrobe of sky blue.

"That is correct!" Mrs. Crank said. "Another point for the girls!". As Mrs. Crank was asking the next question for the boys, boomer couldn't help staring at bubbles, he couldn't help thinking about her, talking about her, even singing about her. After all the years of their friendship, boomer had fallen in love with bubbles.

Boomer's thoughts

Bubbles, she's so cute! Everything about her is perfect, her smile, her laugh, and even her heart. I know we are just supposed to be friends, but there is something about her that….that….. makes me want to-

"Boomer!" Mrs. Crank shouted, "Have you been daydreaming again Boomer?" "Yes, sorry Mrs. Clark", Boomer said, embarrassed, "Well don't let it happen again!" said, frustrated. "PSST! Boomer, are you ok?" Bubbles whispered. " Yea, just thinking." "Ok" bubbles said, then turned back around to face the board. But in an instant, she swore she could have seen something out the window………..

Meanwhile Buttercup and Butch were in gym. They started their swimming course, and were practicing synchronized swimming. And as you could imagine, Butch was also in love, but with Buttercup.

Butch's thoughts

Wow, buttercup is so hot! She is everything I could ever want in a girl! She is athletic, pretty, funny, kind, and she's not girly like almost all of the other girls at this f**king school. If only I could……

"DUDE!" Buttercup exclaimed. Butch woke up out of his fantacies. "What! What did I miss?" "Pretty much the rest of the period, it's time to dry off" Buttercup says. "Oh shit! I'm gonna be late!" says butch. "It's cool dude, we just got out of the pool! Now get to the locker room!"Butch and Buttercup headed to their lockers. But when buttercup was heading into the locker room, she could have sworn she heard someone calling her name………

And where was blossom? She got the 24 hour flu and is at home, sick in bed. And since the professor was at a science convention, Brick got his foster mother to write him an excuse note so that he could take care of blossom.

"You know Brick, you don't have to do this, I can take care of myself" blossom said with a scratchy voice. "Oh no! You're way too sick! and there is no way I'm gonna let you stay here, in your condition, all alone." , "Wow Brick, you missed school just to take care of me, you really are my true best friend." Said blossom with sensitivety. "Yea…..friends." Said brick with a sense of disappointment. "Hey brick, would you mind getting me some more soup?". "Sure", brick said, then took blossom's bowl and headed to the kitchen to heat up her soup

Brick's thoughts

**Sigh** just friends huh? Why can't she realize that I really like her! I mean I've sent all the signals! I thought she was the smart one! And you know, I think me boomer and butch like the girls, they seem to be odd around them. I wish they would jut figure out th-

"Brick! **Cough***cough* is the soup ready yet?" blossom hopelessly shouted.*Oh crap I forgot to make the soup!* " Uh… it's still heating up! It'll be done soon!". Blossom went back upstairs, but she was almost certain that she saw something flying in the sky……..

-the next day: homeroom-

The bell rang for first period, which the rrbs and the ppgs, strangely, had together. "Everyone settle down!" Mr. Fedler, their homebase teacher said, "Now I have an announcement to make, It is now two days until our trip to spain!" "YEAH!!!!" everyone yelled. "EEEE! I CANT WAIT TO GO TO SPAIN! I'll finally get to use my 2nd native tounge!" said bubbles to boomer, "Me either, I so stoked!". "Now class I need to review some of the rules before we go…." said. The students immediatley went into boredom. "Now first off, since you are all seniors, we arent going to assign groups anymore, you are going to choose a partner!" The students immediately got up and sat with their partners. Bubbles and boomer of course chose each other, Brick and blossom, and butch and buttercup were all sets of partners. "Ok……since you um……chose your partners already…… lets get to the other rules. Now, there will be no wandering from your partner on our tours to famous spanish sights, there will also be no patner switching so if you don't like your partner, I suggest you switch now." The rrbs and ppgs didn't move, but some people did. "Now then, another thing, the rooms we will be staying in fit 3 people each(what a coinsidence!), of course blossom bubbles and buttercup will be sharing a room, but unfortunately, I had to separate the rowdyruff boys, after the incident in washngton d.c. So Brick, you will be with elmer glue and floyd mcgloyen," Brick immediately knew this was not going to be fun, elmer is a big nerd and floyd just sits around on his PSP all day. ",Boomer, you will be rooming with harry pitt and roy mcgloyen," Boomer hated harry and roy, since they became friends, they both roll in the mud, wrestling, they smell so bad! ", and finally, butch will be rooming with mitch mitchelson and billy finkleman." Butch thought billy was ok, but he started getting sick of him at the beginning of middle school, he was getting even more immature than before, accept he likes girls like all of the other guys. "Well that was all of the major changes, the rest of you can check the board for your roomies."

2 days later……..

"WHERE'S BRICK?!" blossom exclaimed. "Blossom, relax! Brick's just finding something at home!" Butch said, trying to calm blossom down. "Ok blossom!" Mr. Fedler said, "If brick isn't here in 3 minutes, we are leaving without him!" mr. fedler said."EEK! I HOPE HE—OH THANK GOD!", blossom sees a red beam of light coming towards her, and she knew it was brick, but it was not. The beam flew inches above her head, "HEY BRICK! WATCH IT! YOU ALMOST HIT ME!". "I didn't try to hit you," Brick said coming behind blossom, "I just got here!". Blossom gave a confused look, "But….If your…….then………what was that?". "What was what?", "uh…nevermind, just get on the bus." All of them went on the bus, but blossom looked back at the sky and thought to herself, "Where have I seen a figure like that?" but she eventually got on the bus, and headed for the airport.

3 hours later……..

"Hello passengers, welcome to US airways. I am and I will be your pilot today. The current time in Spain is 12:24 and the temperature is a beautiful 78 degrees. We are looking at clear skies so no delays are expected. We should be there in 5 hours as expected. Flight attendance, please prepare for take-off." The pilot said.

"Oh Boomer I'm so excited! In a few hours, we'll be in spain!" Bubbles said with cheer. "A few?!" Butch said from the seat behind her, "five hours in not "a few" its a lot!". "Yeah bubbles! How can you be so patient?" Blossom said from her seat in front of her. "Im too excited to be impatient! I mean come on! Were going to spain! How cool is that?!". "True guys, it is pretty exciting!" Boomer said. "Yeah, I mean, were going to an amazing country with beauty and amazing culture and………..BULL FIGHTS!" buttercup said. "Yeah! Totally! I can't wait to see a REAL bullfight!" Butch replied. Then Blossom said, "How are you guys gonna see a bull fight if we cant go anywhere besides the cultural artifacts?". "Easy!" Butch said, "We sneak off while that scavenger hunt thingy goes on!". "Wait! What scavenger hunt?" Bubbles said. "yeah, were going to go to the spanish history museum on the last day of the trip." Brick said. "OH! Fun!" Bubbles replied with cheer. Then all of the sudden, the overcom came on. "Attention all, we have an announcement, to the teenagers in rows 7, 8, and 9, can you please keep it down? We have gotten 5 complaints!" The rrbs and ppgs, embaressed, got back in their seats.

3 hours later…..

The rrbs and ppgs were in their seats, trying to make the time pass, when all of the sudden…….. BOOM! The plane starts shaking like crazy! "W-Whats g-going o-on??!!" bubbles stutters. "G-Girls I k-know were r-retired b-but lets check i-it out!" blossom says. The rrbs and ppgs fly out of the plane door to check out what was going on. They fly with the plane to find the plane wing, broken. "WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO???" Butch screamed. "WE MIGHT HAVE TO HOLD UP THE PLANE FOR THE FLIGHT!" buttercup screamed. "WHAT? WE CANT HOLD A PLANE UP FOR TWO HOURS!" boomer yelled. "MAYBE IF WE HOLD IT UP, BUT FLY IT FASTER, MAYBE WE CAN MAKE IT!" brick said. "OK, BUT ILL NEED TO WARN THE PASSENGERS!" blossom shouted. Blossom flew back inside the plane, entered the cockpit, and started talking on the intercom. "ATTENTION PASSENGERS, THIS IS BLOSSOM, FORMERLY PART OF THE POWERPUFF GIRLS! UNFORTUNATELY, THE WING OF THE PLANE IS BROKEN! BUT WE AND THE FORMER ROWDYRUFF BOYS, ARE GOING TO HOLD UP WHAT IS LEFT OF THE WING, AND GET YOU ALL TO SPAIN. BUT WE WILL HAVE TO GO TO SOME EXTREMELY FAST SPEEDS, SO PLEASE KEEP YOUR SEATBELTS ON WE'LL GET THERE AS SOON AS- BOOM!". The passengers all scream even louder than before. "WHAT WAS THAT?!"

To be continued………..


	2. Chapter 2

PPGs and RRBs in SPAIN!

I do not own the powerpuff girls!

The passengers all scream louder than before. "WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Blossom flies to the outside of the plane to find her friends, holding it up. "Why are you guys just holding it?" blossom said, confused. "The engine blew out! We're the only things keeping this plane from going down!" Bubbles yelled. "We gotta start flying! I don't know if we can hold it up much longer!" Buttercup said with strain.

Blossom shut the door to the plane and screamed to the passengers, "EVERYBODY HOLD ON!", loud enough to hear. "EVERYONE FLY AS FAST AS YOU CAN ON THREE!" boomer shouted, as everyone got ready. "ONE, TWO…….THREE!" immediately after, they all started flying at super-sonic speed. They could hear everyone on the plane, screaming their lungs out.

After a mere 3 minutes, brick spotted the airport that they were to land at. "GUYS! LOOK! I SEE THE AIRPORT!". "OK, LETS GO DOWN!" butch yelled. The guys started slowing down and dropping on the runway. They eventually landed, the passengers were saved, with no one hurt.

All of the passengers cheered for their heroes. Everyone grabbed their things and made it off of the plane. The RRBs and the PPGs were aproached by their teacher. "Oh! Thank you six so much! If there is anything I could do to repay you……". "Well…." Brick said, "You could put us rowdyruffs in the same room!". Mr Fedler responded, "If you promise not to cause too much trouble, then it's a deal!" So the boys, when they got to the hotel, got to share a room, like they wanted.

"Man! I'm beat!" buttercup said to her sisters as she was getting her pajamas on at the hotel. "Me too!..........hey guys…….can you keep a secret?" bubbles said. "Of course! What is it?!" blossom said, excited "I think boomer…..likes me!" blossom and buttercup looked at each other then responded sarcastically, "NO! Really?!". "Wait, you know?" bubbles said. "We've known since he looked at you that you to felt something

about each other!" buttercup said. "Hey! I didn't say that I liked him! I'm…..not sure….I'll think about it!" bubbles said. "Whatever!" blossom said. "So now, lets talk about the plane inncident!" blossom said. "I have seen some weird things lately". "Us too!" said bubbles and buttercup. "And you know…" Blossom said, "They all remind me of someone, I just cant remember who!". "I feel the same way!" bubbles said. "Yeah! It's like we know this person!" buttercup responded.

All of the sudden, someone knocked at the door, bubbles asked who it was. "It's grace!". "Come in!" buttercup shouted. Grace came in, "Hey guys, told me to tell all of the girls: lights out!". "Ok! Goodnight!" all of the ppgs said, then turned off the lights and went to sleep, except for bubbles. "Maybe I DO like boomer!" she thought to herself. Then fell fast asleep

That's It for know! I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

PPGs and RRBs in SPAIN!

I do NOT own the powerpuff girls

Some lines are in spanish, traslations are at the bottom of the story.

"Maybe I DO like Boomer!" she thought to herself, then fell fast asleep.

The next morning, the girls were required to wake up at 8:00, they got ready for their activities for the day, then headed downstairs for breakfast, in the hotel café. Where they met up with the guys.

"*YAWN* hey guys." Brick said. "Hey." They all responded. "How did you sleep guys?" Buttercup asked. "fine" butch said. "Says you!" Said brick and boomer. "We were awake all night because of some weirdos making racket in the next room!". "What weirdos?" blossom said. "I don't know," brick said"I'll be right back, Im gonna go grab one of those muffins." Boomer said. Realizing boomer would be away for a bit, bubbles thought it would be a good time to ask brick and butch about him. "So guys…..I was just wondering………do you think boomer likes me….like, likes me likes me?". "Um…..I dont know" Butch said. "Yeah, boomer doesn't talk about things like that very often." Brick responded. "Oh, ok, just wondering." Bubble said with some disapointment. "DAMN!" Boomer said as he returned to his seat, "All out of muffins!"

"Alright! Kids from Townsville high! Attention!" shouted. "We will be meeting in the lobby in 10 minutes for our first bus tour, so if you left something in your rooms that you will need, I would get it NOW!". "Oh! Now that he mentioned it, I forgot my water bottle! Anyone wanna go with me?" Blossom said. "We'll go with you bloss!" Buttercup said, "We'll meet up with you guys later!".

Blossom, bubbles, and buttercup quickly went to their room to find blossom's water bottle, when out of the corner of her eye, buttercup sees a note on the front table labeled, "To:Buttercup". "Hey guys," Buttercup said, "Did you see who put this here?". "No" bubbles said. Buttercup began to read the note alloud. "My dearest buttercup, you are my heart, my soul, and my life. You give me a purpose in this world, and that purpose is to make you feel special no matter what you do, don't ever change. – A friend.". "Awww! That's so sweet!" bubbles said. "Yeah! I wonder who wrote it!". "I bet I know!" Blossom whispered to bubbles. "What was that?!" Buttercup quickly responded. "Oh! Nothing! Anyway, we should be getting to the lobby, they're gonna leave without us!" Bubbles said. "Seriously, what is it guys?!" buttercup shouts as they exit the room.

30 minutes later….

The RRBs and PPGs are on their tour bus, traveling through Madrid. When they eventually stopped at a café to get lunch.

The girls were splitting a spanish delicacy called a "queso". "Mmmm! El queso es muy bien!" Bubbles said. "Si!" Blossom responded. "Ummm can we speak english please! I'm taking french remember?!". "Oh! Sorry!" bubbles said. "Hola!" then suddenly, a tall and hansome hispanic kid comes up to them. "Me llamo es julio, y yo miro tu y yo no perdo miro de tu!" He said romanticaly to bubbles. "hehehe!" bubbles giggled. "Hola! Me llamo es bubbles yo estoy de townsville high, en america.". "Oh! Muy interesante!" julio said. "Because I speak english as a second language!". Boomer noticed bubbles talking to julio, and he wasn't too happy about it. "What's the matter boomer? Upset about that guy talking to your girlfriend?" butch said in an insulting manner. Butch and Brick started laughing. "Shut up!" Boomer said, "It's not like that! I just don't like the look of that guy!". "What ever you say man!" butch said.

"So you guys are form america huh?" Julio said. "Yea, we're on a school trip." Bubbles responds. "That's cool." Julio says back.

"OK TOWNSVILLE HIGH! LETS MOVE OUT!!!" screamed. "Well, I have to go now, but maybe I'll see you around!" bubbles said. "Maybe, If I'm lucky." He said romantically. He walked away, but not before he could pass by boomer and say, "phe! Nice hair! Where'd ya get it from, on the side of a freeway?" sarcastically. Boomer wanted to punch him in the face, but bubbles was right there, and that wouldn't be right, so he held himself back.

Later…….

The RRBs and the PPGs were riding on their tour bus, back to the hotel. Brick was looking at blossom and realized that if he didn't tell her how he felt now, he might never do it. So even though they were on a tour bus with other kids on it, brick thought it would be a good time to tell her. "PSST! Blossom!" he whispered towards her. "What?" she whispered back.

"Come to the very back row with me, I need to talk to you!"

"Um, ok"

Brick and Blossom headed to the back seat, brick was feeling very nervous, but he had to do it.

"Blossom?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been meaning to tell you this….."

"Yeah? What Is it?"

"I…..I…….."

But before Brick could say It, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Blossom yelled, because she was being carried away by a man in red. "Blossom!" all of her friends said, then flied to save her. But while waiting for her friends, she notices that it is not a man, It's a girl! And she had a very strange humpback body, she seemed so farmiliar, but the woman was carrying her with her head down. Then in an instant, her friends pumbled the woman and rescued blossom, then took her back to the bus.

A little while later, they were back at the hotel, but while on the bus, blossom realized she cut her neck on the metal of the bus, so she had bandages around her neck. She immediately went to lie down, and her friends kept her company.

"How ya feelin?" Buttercup asked. "I'm fine, my neck is feeling a lot better." Blossom responded. "That's good". "Hey, why don't we let her get some rest? I think she needs it." Said boomer. "Good Idea, good night blossom!" bubbles said. "Night guys!" blossom said as the guys left, and her sisters went to paint their nails.

Blossom tried to fall asleep, but she kept thinking, "I now that woman from somewhere!"

Well! That's all folks(for know) please review!!!

Hola: Hello

Me llamo es julio, y yo miro tu y yo no perdo miro de tu!: My name is julio, and I saw you and I could not stop staring at you!

Me llamo es bubbles yo estoy de townsville high, en america.: My name is bubbles, I am from townsville high in America

Oh! Muy interesante!: Oh! Very Interesting!


	4. Chapter 4

PPGs and RRBs in SPAIN!

I do NOT own the powerpuff girls!

Blossom tried to fall asleep, but she kept thinking, "I know that woman from somewhere!"

Blossom was still awake, she checked her clock, it was 1:37 in the morning. She couldn't take it anymore, she decided to wake the girls up.

"Buttercup! Wake up!" blossom said as she shook her sister in bed. Buttercup woke up with a major bed head. "Blossom! Its 1:30! Go back to sleep!" she said with an exhausted tone as she fell back asleep. "Buttercup come on! We need to talk about the criminal!" Blossom said, desperately trying to wake her up. "UGH! If I help you figure out who this chick is, will you shut up and let me go back to sleep?!". "Yes!" blossom said with enthusiasm. "fine!" buttercup said as she got out of bed.

"Help me wake bubbles up!" blossom said. "Anything to get you to shut up!" buttercup replied. They walked over to bubbles bed. "Ok flip her matress on 3!" blossom said, "Whatever!" buttercup said back. Blossom started counting down. "1……..2……..3……..flip!" buttercup and blossom flipped the matress over and it landed on

the floor, she immediatley sprang up and said, "BOOMER?!", "Bubbles we need to- wait what did you say?!" blossom said with suspision. "Oh hey guys, um nothing!" bubbles said, tired. "Bubbles, get up! We need to figure out who that woman was who tried to kidnap me!" Blossom said, determined. "Yeah, get out of bed so we can solve this thing and get back to sleep!" buttercup said, frustrated. "Fine!" bubbles said as she got out of bed.

The girls got out some energy pills that the professor whipped up for them, in case of a crisis. And to them, this was one. Or at least, to blossom. "Ok, so this is what I know, she's tall, red, has a hunchback-like body, and I think I saw a black stripe, like our old powerpuff outfits." Blossom said. "Ok, so she must be a wanna-be powerpuff. **GASP**! What if it was princess! That little brat!" Buttercup said. "No, Blossom said she was red, and I think princess was orange or something."bubbles replied. "That's right! So its not princess……..what about sedusa?!" blossom carefully exclaimed. "Don't you remember, sedusa died a while before him tried to take over! And besides, she never wanted to be a powerpuff!" buttercup said. "Oh yeah! Well if its not princess and not sedusa, then who could it be?!" blossom said, confused. "Ok, lets think, someone who wanted to be a powerpuff girl, and- hold on, I need something to eat, I consentrate better when im not hungry." Bubbles said, heading to her bag. "What are you getting?" buttercup asked. "Im getting trix! I packed a little box, in case I got hungry.". "Bubbles, you didn't HAVE to pack food, you can just get one of the free granola bars right here!" blossom said. "I know, but I love trix! And it has such a cute character! A silly bun-…….." Bubbles said, then stared into space. After a few seconds of yelling her name, they went over to try to snap her out of it. "BUBBLES? Hello? Anyone there?" blossom said. "Bubbles! Come in bubbles!" Buttercup said as she cuffed her hands around her mouth, to make it sound like she was talking through a walkie-talkie. After about a minute of silence, bubbles finally shouted, "BUNNY! THAT'S IT! BUNNY!". Buttercup and blossom looked at each other and said, "Who?". "DON'T YOU GUYS REMEMBER?!" bubbles exclaimed. "WHEN WE WERE IN KINDERGARTEN, WE GOT SO BEAT FROM SAVING THE DAY THAT WE WANTED TO MAKE ANOTHER POWERPUFF! SO WE MADE BUNNY IN DAD'S LAB AND WE PUT IN THE WRONG INGREDIENTS SO SHE CAME OUT WEIRD! AND THEN A WHILE LATER SHE EXPLODED! WE WERE UPSET ABOUT IT FOR A WEEK!" . "OMI GOSH! BUNNY! I REMEMBER NOW! IT MUST BE HER!" blossom said. "But wasn't she purple?" buttercup said. But before she could get an answer, knocked and yelled from the other side of the door, "Girls! Get back in bed! Now!". "Sorry !" bubbles said as they quickly ran back to bed

meanwhile……

The rowdyruff boys were sleeping in their beds, until butch got up to get some water. He walked to the water cooler in his dark green boxers. Until he saw a book hidden behind it. It was a small sketch book. Butch became curious, he grabbed the book, and took it to the bathroom to read it, incase it was one of his brother's. "Ok, lets see if I could tell who's this is." Butch flipped to the first page, immediately he knew it was brick's, there were pictures of his name drawn in different styles. "My god, hes so freakin obsessed with himself!" he thought. But then, after flipping through a few pages, he found lyrics to a song he wrote called "My Blossom". He read some of the lyrics to himself. "Your beautiful eyes hypnotize me, with that beautiful shade of rose, you are the most beautiful girl in the world and everybody knows. "Ha! I knew it! Brick does like Blossom! Wait…..then that means he lied to me!" Butch flashed back to last year, when he and brick were at a pizza parlour.

"Okay, either you tell me if you like blossom, or eat the moldy breadstick on the ground!" butch said.

"Ok…..honestly…………". Butch leaned in closer, waiting for him to finish. "I………..dont like her….." brick said.

"Are you sure?" butch said, suspiciously. "Yea." Brick said, seeming ashamed. "Alright…….."

Butch was mad, he flipped through to see if there was anything more to see, then he saw a page ripped out, and he thought it would be interesting, so he looked around the room quietly. He looked all over, until he looked in the center table drawer……

"Bingo! Alright, lets see what things hes wrote about…….BUBBLES?!" He said in a whispered tone. On the page, he saw an amazing sketch of bubbles! He was speechless, but he was definitely thinking a lot

"Oh my god! I cant believe this! I thought he liked blossom! I cant just let him go on with this! Who knows how it will end? I have to tell boomer…..first thing tommarow!" Then he went back to bed.

Sorry It took so long for me to update this! Promise I wont take that long next time! I was on va-k!


End file.
